


Desire Within

by rebellious_sheep



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Massage, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebellious_sheep/pseuds/rebellious_sheep
Summary: Two-shot.Andy gives Miranda a massage and things get smutty and a little fluffy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic ever. Wrote this on mobile and didn't really proofread so may have mistakes. Suck at summaries and titles. :p And tbh, I only watched the movie once half a year ago. I started this fic months ago but never got around to finishing it until now. Disclaimer blah blah blah.  
> ~cringes~ ok bye!

Andy walked toward the Elias-Clarke building, mentally banging her head against the wall for forgetting her jacket; it had her apartment keys inside. 

Halfway home on the subway, she suddenly remembered and cursed loudly, causing a few curious passengers to stare at her sudden outburst. She had forgot it in her rush to get home, due to the proximity to Miranda, who once again, was dressed in sheer perfection and wearing a perfume that she just couldn't place, which had distracted her all day. The editor was intelligent, powerful, and just plain sexy. 

When Miranda had bent down in front of Andy's desk and told her that she could go home now, her cleavage in full view, she couldn't tear her gaze away. Andy had stuttered an incoherent reply and practically ran out of the building, forgetting her jacket. 

It was dark outside. The sun had set a while ago, and the only sound that was heard was the rhythmic clacking of her heels as she stepped into the building.

As Andy rounded the corner and into the outer office, she spotted her keys in the pocket of her jacket, which was resting on her chair. Reaching down to retrieve it, she sighed in relief, not used to the eery silence in the building at night. Focused on putting on her jacket, she did not hear the almost silent whish of Miranda's office door open. 

"Andréa." Miranda declared, surprised to see the second assistant here so late. She had heard the sound of heels outside and wondered who it was. 

God, I love the way she says my name.  
"M-Miranda. Hi, I was just grabbing my jacket. It had my apartments keys in there. I'm so forgetful sometimes," Andrea rambled nervously. 

"On the contrary, you always seem to have an excellent memory." 

Which was usually true when Andy was at work because Miranda's errands gave her something to focus on other than the editor herself. But these days, Andy worried that she had become too transparent in her feelings toward her boss. 

The taller woman forced a laugh,"I guess I was just distracted today." 

That was the truth. Andy couldn't get Miranda out of her mind. What she would give to kiss the editor, to run her hands over her body, to see what Miranda looked like when she came. 

When Miranda raised an eyebrow and said nothing, Andrea realized she'd been staring at her for a while and blushed," Um I'll just go now. Have a good night!" 

Suddenly, the older woman winced, placing a hand the side of her neck. 

"Are you okay? Do you need me to call a doctor, Miranda?" The younger woman was instantly concerned, her hand already reaching into her pocket for her phone.

"I'm fine, just a little crick in my neck. It'll go away." Miranda flicked a hand dismissively while the other gently massaged the ache on her neck. 

"Do you want me to get you anything? How can I help?" The taller woman's large brown eyes held genuine concern. 

Always so eager to please, the editor thought. She turned, sashaying into her office, and left the door open, settling into her chair with a sigh. 

The brunette stood there, not knowing what just happened. 

"By all means, move at a glacial place. You know how that thrills me," Miranda quipped from her office. 

The taller woman rushed in and found the editor eyes closed, jacket off and the first two buttons of her blouse undone. She stared at the small creamy expanse of exposed skin and unconsciously licked her lips. 

"Well?" The editor asked impatiently with her eyes still closed. 

Andy was confused as to what Miranda wanted but she knew better than to ask Miranda anything. 

"Must I spell everything out for you? Your resumé stated that you worked a masseuse for a while, did it not?" 

"Uh, yes I did. Although I think it'd be better if you laying down on a bed or something." 

A picture of her and Miranda on a bed, touching her smooth skin, running her hands all over her body. 

Blue eyes flashed open and studied the now slightly flushed assistant.  
I just told Miranda Priestly what to do. She prepared herself for a verbal lashing.  
"I'm sor-"

"Have Roy bring the car around in 5 minutes. That's all." The editor stood and put on her jacket. 

"Home," Miranda stated firmly to Roy.  
"Yes Miranda" was his reply. 

The ride to Miranda's townhouse was silent, although it wasn't uncomfortable.

Stepping into the house, Andy braced herself for the rambunctious twins. 

"They're at their father's," the editor answered her unspoken question. 

"Would you like something to drink?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you."

Miranda nodded and started up the stairs, clearly expecting the younger woman to follow. When they had arrived at her bedroom, Miranda disappeared into her bathroom before returning with a tiny jar of light scented oil. She handed it to Andrea before taking her jacket off once more. 

"Shall I take off my blouse?"

"Um yeah, I mean yes. It would be easier with less layers on," she lamely finished.

Andy stared with wide eyes as the older woman unbuttoned her shirt, revealing her black La Perla bra. She could have sworn that Miranda's nipples were slightly hardened under the thin padding. Miranda then took off her four-inch heels before settling on the bed facedown, head resting on her folded arms. 

The brunette slowly let out the breath she was holding, hardly believing that she was about to give the editor-in-chief of Runway a massage, in her own bed, half-naked! I can do this, she told herself. 

Andy put down the oil on the nightstand and took her shoes off. Then she climbed on the bed, not knowing where to place herself and finally decided to gently straddle Miranda's upper thighs. 

Hands shaking slightly, Andy grabbed the oil and poured a tiny amount on a palm. After setting it down, she rubbed her hands together and the scent of lavender and jasmine blanketed the air, creating a soothing sensation for both women. The tall brunette started a gentle massage on Miranda's neck, working her hands deeper with every motion. 

"Mmm. Lower, " the editor purred, a low almost cat-like sound. 

Andrea complied, moving down to her shoulders. The brunette didn't know when this had turned into a full body massage but she certainly wasn't about to complain. 

"You're so tense here."

The brunette worked on her shoulders for a few minutes. When Andy moved to go lower, she found that Miranda's bra was in the way. 

"Do you-"

The editor wordlessly reached back and unclasped her bra. Andy sucked in an inaudible breath and prepared to keep going but Miranda lifted the upper half of her body, her elbows holding her up, and slid the straps from her shoulders before placing the lingerie on the bed. The sides of her bare breasts were momentarily exposed to Andy before she lay down again and the taller woman greedily soaked up the image of her boss's completely exposed back. 

Andy snapped back into reality a few moments later, feeling the impatience radiating from Miranda. She grasped the oil and drizzled a line down Miranda's back. The older woman hissed in pleasure as it made contact with her skin, reveling in the warmth, and further relaxing into the mattress. 

Andy started on her lower back with circular motions, increasing the pressure where she felt larger knots of tension. When she hit a particularly sore spot, Miranda made noises that drove her crazy: a soft moan, a tiny gasp. Her panties were getting wetter with every sound, and she fought the urge to grind against the older woman's thighs. Good thing she wore pants today instead of a dress or skirt. 

Andy decided to throw caution to the wind. With purpose, the brunette brushed her hands up and down the sides of her torso, caressing the sides of the smaller woman's breasts. Miranda's breath caught in her throat and she stiffened, causing Andrea to cease her motions. 

"Off." That one word was slightly muffled but spoken with intent. 

Scrambling to obey, Andrea did just that. She stared at the ground, waiting for the verbal backlash. She's going to fire me! Oh well, at least I got to see and feel her soft skin, it's better than any dreams I've ever had. 

Andy heard rustling, Miranda was probably putting on her clothes right now. When she slowly looked back up, her chocolate eyes darkened and her mouth formed an O. The editor was now laying on her back, hands to her sides, revealing breasts and hardened pink nipples. Her skin was lightly flushed and her chest was rising at a slightly faster pace. The air was filled with an unspoken tension, there was no going back after this. 

Andrea snapped a mental image into her brain. La Priestly's eyes were closed when she spoke. 

"Are you waiting for an engraved invitation, Andréa?" Miranda asked with a husky tone. 

Andy's heart was pounding from the realization that not only was she not fired, she was going to massage Miranda's front and touch her breasts. Almost as if she was in a trance, the tall brunette climbed onto the bed and straddled Miranda's thighs. 

Her hands shook slightly as she grabbed the oil because she caught a whiff of Miranda's arousal. After pouring a small amount on her torso, Andy started on her stomach. I've already gotten this far without getting fired, might as well just do what I've wanted to do for so long, she thought. When the younger woman got to her breasts, she traced the sides with her fingers before reverently cupping them in each palm. A moan was drawn from Miranda's lips when Andy gently brushed her thumbs across hardened nipples. When she moved away, she could have sworn Miranda whimpered. 

Deciding to continue the massage on Miranda's upper chest, she mapped her shoulders and neck with her hands, tracing very slope and curve.

In the end, her attention was fixated on the editor's breasts. Andy's mouth watered as imagined what her nipples would taste like. She decided to find out. Bending down, Andy stuck her tongue out and licked Miranda's right nipple while watching the expression on her face. She tasted jasmine, lavender, and a flavor that was uniquely Miranda's.

The older woman's eyes fluttered open and met Andy's, her pupils dilated to a starling degree of arousal. She lifted her hands that were previously fisting the covers and grabbed Andrea's head, pulling it toward her nipple. 

The younger woman complied, sucking the hard nub into her mouth, flicking it with her tongue. 

Miranda arched her back and ran her hands through Andy's dark locks, pulling her head closer. 

The brunette suckled harder and attempted to take all of the breast into her mouth before switching to the other, lavishing it with the same attention. Reluctantly, she pulled her head back and admired her handiwork, Miranda's heaving chest and glistening nipples flushed red with heat and arousal. 

The editor tugged her head up and captured her lips in a kiss. Their lips roughly met and their tongues tangled, both dueling for dominance. 

Miranda sucked on the younger woman's tongue, eliciting a moan from Andy. Her hands released their grip on Andy's head, traveling down to unbutton the dark blue silk blouse she had worn today and pushed it off her shoulders. While the older woman peppered kisses on Andrea's jawline and neck, she reached back to unhook her bra. The editor briefly broke their contact to remove her pants and underwear, and then Andrea's. Then they were both naked, skin against skin.

With a sudden bout of aggressiveness that reminded Andy of a lion pouncing on its prey, Miranda pushed the brunette back on the bed and held both her hands above her head. 

"Keep them there," the editor growled. 

She then spread Andrea's knees and settled between them. Leaning down, she captured a light brown nipple between her teeth and bit down before soothing it with her tongue while a hand kneaded the other breast. Moving down, she pressed open-mouth kisses on Andy's stomach until she reached a trimmed patch of dark brown hair. 

Andrea reached up and grabbed the headboard, searching for anything to ground her. Miranda blew gently on Andy's exposed sex, causing her to tremble. She had never been so aroused in her life. 

"So wet, darling. Is that for me?"

"Yes... Please Miranda!" The brunette begged, hips arching up trying to make contact with Miranda's mouth. She was certain that the first touch to her core would make her explode. 

The editor held her down with a hand on her stomach and bit her hip bone in retaliation, leaving a red mark. 

"Patience, dear." 

Slowly but surely, Miranda dragged her tongue up and down her slit before circling her clit. She licked her lips and hummed before dipping her head down for another taste. 

Andrea's grip on the headboard tightened, wanting so badly to pull the editor's head closer and grind against her face but she didn't want to disobey Miranda. When Miranda entered two slim fingers into her, the brunette let out a throaty moan. 

"Oh! Don't stop baby." 

The editor heard the nickname but let it pass for now. She removed the hand that had been holding Andrea's stomach down and reach up to play with her hardened nipples, adding to the stimulation. 

Continuing her thrusts, she began lapping at the brunette's clit in a synchronized rhythm, heightening Andy's pleasure with every stroke. As Andy's moans became louder, Miranda flicked her tongue faster and quickened her thrusts. She curled her fingers, searching for just the right spot. Miranda knew she'd found it when she felt her fingers tighten to the point of sweet pain and Andy began to spasm around her fingers. 

As Andy screamed her release in the form of her boss' name, she couldn't take it anymore; her hands found themselves into Miranda's hair, not completely sure if they were pulling her closer or pushing her away due to the almost painful pleasure she was experiencing. Suddenly, a mouth sealed around her clit and suckled in a harsh, rapid rhythm, triggering a second orgasm from the brunette. 

Andy's mouth opened in a silent scream and her grip on Miranda's hair tightened to the point of pain. After the spasms had subsided, her hands fell away from the older woman's head and fell limply to her sides. 

Gently, the editor licked Andy through her release and removed her fingers before sliding them into her mouth. Her chin was covered with Andy's juices and she wiped it with the back of her hand, still somehow managing to look elegant and refined. 

"Do not think I have forgotten your insubordination, Andréa. Bad girl." Miranda softly spoke. 

Andy still in a post-orgasmic haze, replied with a "huh?"

"You moved your hands when I explicitly told you not to. You deserve to be punished." Miranda seemed to contemplate for a second before speaking again," But I suppose that can be arranged later…" 

With a fierce and lusty expression, Miranda crawled up and straddled the brunette's stomach. 

Andy's mind was still reeling from the thought of Miranda punishing her. Miranda bending her over the bed or maybe her lap…spanking her. 

She gasped when Miranda straddled her stomach. The older woman was dripping wet. 

"Feel the mess you've made, dear?"

Miranda didn't wait for a response and moved to straddle Andy's head. She roughly grasped the brunette's head and pulled it towards her sex.  
"Clean it up." 

Andy's nostrils flared along with her arousal. She had imagined this scenario so many times in her head but it didn't come close to reality. 

Andy was nothing if not a perfectionist when it came to Miranda and especially now when it mattered the most. She was determined to make Miranda come as hard as she did. 

And so, the brunette wrapped her arms around Miranda's perfect ass, and ran her tongue upward from perineum to clit.  
Miranda gasped above her and reached forward to grasp the same headboard that Andy's hands had been on just seconds before. 

"More, Andrea…" Miranda breathed. 

Andy did not tease, she licked and sucked at Miranda's center, finding out which spots made her moan the loudest. Andy took the editor's clit into her mouth and slid two fingers in Miranda's entrance. 

In response, Miranda shamelessly rode the brunette's face, grinding in a circular motion. A few moments later, the editor stiffened and threw her head back and Andy shifted her gaze to watch Miranda unravel as her orgasm came crashing down. 

"Andy!" Miranda hoarsely whispered.

It was the first time that Andy heard Miranda say her name, not Andrea, but Andy. It sounded so beautiful falling from her pouty lips, especially when she was in the throes of orgasm. 

Andy wanted to hear it again and again. She licked her lips, savoring the unique taste of Miranda. 

Spent, Miranda collapsed forward, her forearms and forehead resting on the bedposts. She could still feel Andy's hot breaths against her sex and she shivered. With her remaining strength, Miranda moved backward until the top of her head was level with the brunette's chin. Without a thought, she rested her head in the crook of Andy's neck and sighed contentedly, flinging an arm on the brunette's bare stomach.

A second later, the older woman shifted her head up and pecked Andy's lips, tasting remnants of herself before snuggling back into her neck. 

Andy promptly wrapped her arm Miranda's waist and kissed her forehead.  
She smiled widely because this was the happiest day of her life. For a moment, she thought she was dreaming. Here she was, snuggling with the woman she loved after they had made love. Nothing had ever felt so right. 

"I still have to punish you, darling." Miranda suddenly spoke, her voice warm but tinged with fatigue. 

Those words sent a tingle of heat toward Andy's stomach and her heart fluttered when Miranda addressed her with an endearment. 

"You can do whatever you want to me, Miranda. I'm yours." Andy momentarily reached down to pull the covers up, wrapping both of them in a cocoon of warmth. 

Miranda fell asleep to the sound of those words echoing in her head. 

Andy closed her eyes and within moments, she drifted off to the scent of Miranda's hair and the lingering smell of jasmine.


	2. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy gets punished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to make it a two-shot!  
> Enjoy~

-Sometime later-

"Miranda, please! Let me touch you!" Andy pleaded from her tied up position on bed, expensive scarves wrapped around her wrists, tethered to the bedposts. 

"Hush, darling. This is your punishment remember?" Miranda was sitting across from Andy, her hands slowly trailing over her breasts, rolling and pinching her nipples. 

"I'm sorry. Please, let me make it up to you. Untie me."

Miranda pretended to consider her words and then replied, "I don't think so, my love. You're going to lay here and watch me bring myself to orgasm."

The editor continued to caress her breasts with one hand while the other drifted down to between her legs. 

"Oh, Andrea! It makes me so wet that you're watching me," she cried out. 

Miranda ran her fingers through her soaked folds before presenting the brunette with the evidence, holding them up and slowly drawing them in her mouth. She sucked and licked each finger until they were clean while Andy was left staring at them longingly. 

"I want to taste you!" The brunette struggled against her bindings. 

This was pure torture for her, being helpless and unable to please the woman she loved. 

Miranda ignored the younger woman's pleas to let her go. Instead, she entered herself with her index finger, pumping in and out in an unhurried pace. Her other hand continued to explore her chest, gently squeezing one breast and then the other. She added another finger and then a third, thrusting and curling them while her thumb tapped her clit. 

When she came, she stared directly into Andrea's dilated chocolate eyes. 

By the time Miranda climaxed, Andy was a delirious, quivering mess. It was highly frustrating but arousing to watch Miranda make herself come. 

Once again, she watched powerlessly as Miranda brought her fingers to her mouth and licked them, savoring her own taste.

Miranda glanced at Andy and seemed to take pity on the girl, declaring, "You can ride my thigh until you come, Andrea. Keep your hands on my shoulders or we stop. No other touching or kissing."

Andy nodded vigorously, eager for release in any form, even though she was disappointed that she wasn't allowed to touch Miranda. 

The editor untied Andy's hands, gently rubbing her delicate wrists before letting them go. 

The younger woman sat up and crawled to Miranda's lap. 

"Come here, darling," she beckoned.

Miranda wedged her left leg between Andy's spread knees, feeling immense wetness as the girl lowered herself down and began a quick, desperate grind.  
Andy kept her hands on Miranda's shoulders, rolling her hips, frantically searching for friction on her swollen clit. 

Miranda had initially placed her around the girl's waist but as time passed, they slid lower to grab Andy's ass. 

"This is what bad girls get when they disobey, Andrea," Miranda whispered in her ear, palming Andy's ass before delivering a hard smack to her left cheek. 

"Fuck!" Andy exclaimed in surprise. It hurt, but it hurt so good. The lingering burning sensation on her behind only served to fuel her arousal and she ground her hips harder against Miranda's thigh in anticipation. 

"You seem to be enjoying your punishment, Andrea."

Andy couldn't help but moan,"Yes! More Miranda!" 

Miranda obliged and smacked her right cheek with the same force before inflicting two rapid blows to her left. 

"Oh yes! I've been a bad girl, Miranda."

With a final firm slap on her ass, the brunette came apart on Miranda's thigh with a loud cry. 

After she stopped trembling, Andy rested her head on Miranda's shoulder and lowered her hands to wrap around the older woman's torso. 

"Have you learned your lesson, Andrea?" Miranda softly inquired. 

Andy lifted her head to face the editor, a twinkle in her eye, "Hmm, I don't think so. Maybe I should get punished some more." 

~fin


End file.
